Ereri drabbles
by titanereri456
Summary: Levi masturbates to the thought of Eren...Eren is injured. Here is a collection of stories of ereri as its Levi's birthday soon. enjoy. rated m for love moments, YAOI, LEMON and MASTURBATION, not for the light hearted and/or ereri haters
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing on fanfic**

It was 11:00 at night and Levi was doing paperwork-because he couldn't get to sleep Levi decided to do some paperwork. Even though Levi felt tired he still carried on with the work. A lot of the people were asleep, he had a major struggle to get Hanji into bed-the new recruits having a pillow fight and Levi had to punish a few for being naughty, even Erwin went to bed early for no reason. Levi started another page-he continued with Eren's report for Sir Darius Zachery, after a couple of minutes Levi had finish Eren's report. Out of the blue Levi gave out a yawn and a long sigh. "Might as well", Levi said to himself, he put his arms on the table rest his head and fell asleep. " _l-l-Levi… ha". "Your inside...is amazing". "I'm…c-cumming-._ Levi woke up in a shock, why the fuck humiliates strongest still dreaming about sexual fantasies at his age-Levi looked at the time on the wall he could see in the moonlight, the clock said 12:36. Levi decided it would be best to get up and go to bed, Levi got up-light a candle and walk to his bedroom. As he arrived he noticed Eren had fell out of bed-Levi picked Eren up and placed him back in bed, Levi went to his chest of drawers and got a fresh pair of underwear out-he walked back to his side of the bed stripped his top half off. Then Levi removed his trousers and chucked them on top of his top, he was about to remove his underwear when he saw a small bulge. "God damnit", Levi muttered. He pulled down his boxers and sat down on the bed- he got some lube and he squirt it on his left hand. He leant over to smell Eren and that instance his length was rock hard-Levi rubbed his hands together and his right hand touched his aching cock. Levi pumped his length while his free hand went down to rub his balls, this felt awesome for Levi-amazing and sweet. Levi then slipped back into one of those odd fantasies-he thought of the brat sleeping next to him. "Ha…Eren that's…. amazing", Levi moaned, his moans filled the room. "Yes go Erin", Levi moaned louder. Levi's left hand travelled up his stomach towards his chest and twisted a nipple-Levi gave out a high pitch whine, then the hand went back down to his ass and popped two fingers into his hole. Levi moaned even louder as he pressed his fingers against his prostate, his right hand rubbed his length fast while his fingers pushed against his prostate. Levi was getting close-Levi gave a few more hard thrusts then he moaned really loud. "AHHHHHH….EREN", Levi screamed out Eren's name-Levi's seed shot out from the tip and landed on the bed and floor. Levi fell back onto the bed-trying to recover that intense orgasm-that was the most intense spasm Levi had ever had. Levi sighed and pumped the rest of his cum out of himself. "So you were thinking about me", Eren asked out of the blue, Levi went red in the face. "Y-you were listening", Levi stuttered. "Well yes cause your moans woke me up, can we go to sleep now", Eren asked. Levi replied-he cleaned the floor, cleaned his private area-put the fresh underwear on and climbed into bed. Levi blowed out the light and cuddled in with Eren.

 **I'm done**


	2. Chapter 2

**Onto chapter two, chapter rated t, Eren is injured and Levi takes care of him. I don't own Attack on titan**

Eren's titan form gave out a big roar in anger- he was upset about what happened, three soldiers died in front of him and now he is extremely annoyed. Even though Eren was getting tired he still attacked. His left hand circled round and punched a 14m titan in the face-the titan tried to get up but its nape was cut by Hanji, Eren wrestled with another titan ripping the nape with his teeth. Other soldiers who were attacking with Eren killed off the small herd of titans. After that the group flied to ride on Eren and they carried on to clear off more titans in titan country, after while Eren had gotten much slower he wasn't running as fast as he was a while ago. "What's the matter, have you lost strength and stamina", Hanji asked, because Eren couldn't speak Hanji had to asked for him. Eren gave out a nod-Hanji faced forward and smirked. _"This is great, it's another thing I can check his titan form"_ , Hanji said. The group kept running until they saw a herd of titans coming at them from the front, Hanji and the others spit from Eren jumped on their horses and took off. A while later Levi just heard this painful scream, a titan scream more less this must be Eren, when Levi got into a clearing in the woods he saw Eren lying on his back-his body severed from the top of his torso down, steam slowly rising as Eren began to regenerate. "Eren are you ok", Levi said getting off his horse and rushing to the boy's side. Levi looked at Eren's face and could see his eyes slightly open, Levi picked him up-got back on his horse and head home before anything else happened. After they returned home Eren was taken straight to his room in the infirmary-his shirt was removed and was covered with a blanket. A few days later Levi had finished training with the cadets and was on his way to see Eren. When he arrived-went in and got a chair, as he sat down Eren opened his eyes and looked at Levi. "Oh great your awake", Levi said as he sat down. "Where am I", Eren asked in a quiet voice. "You're at home, get some sleep", Levi replied in a calm voice. Eren lift the covers and looked down. "Where are my clothes", he asked, a blush crept over his face. "We waited you to recover first but we kinda forgot to put some back on", Levi replied hearing that made Eren blush more. Levi leaned closer to Eren and kissed him, Eren was surprised at first but then joined in. after their little make out Eren was in pajamas and asleep in Levi's arms, Levi smiled and fell asleep.

 **Im done, that took a bit long**

 _ **Levi: u stupid brat, anyway review**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three, let's begin, I don't own attack on titan.**

 **Eren: why I'm getting sick this time**

 **Bc u have to**

 **Levi: at least I get to look after you**

 **Eren: booo**

The spring sun blazed on the New Levi squad. The guys had been working hard to get better-Mikasa was leading the group while Armin was falling behind. Today something was different it was Eren who was falling behind-Hitch and Armin were in front of him. "What's wrong Eren, your falling behind Armin today", Hitch asked Eren-she slowed down her pace to speak to Eren. "I'm ok, I'm just a little tired, I act like this when I'm hot", Eren replied with a fake smile-for the fact Eren doesn't feel ok at all, his head hurt, he feels sick and dizzy. "Suit yourself", Hitch ran faster back to Armin, before she got there Eren collapsed. "EREN", screamed Hitch. Mikasa, Jean, Marlowe, Sasha, Connie, Levi, Hanji and Moblit looked to Eren. Quickly Mikasa ran towards him and fell on her knees. "Eren are you ok", Mikasa asked worriedly. Eren was breathing heavily-was sweating and looked red in the face, he opened his eyes. "I'm ok", he said. As Eren tried to stand he vomited heavily and collapsed on to the floor. "Quick Levi, get him to the infirmary, the rest of you clean the mess up and get back to training Moblit is in charge", Hanji commanded. Instantly Levi scooped the sleeping titan boy and raced off the infirmary with Hanji while everyone else cleaned the sick and got back to training.

When the three arrived at the infirmary Levi put Eren in his room while Hanji got her stuff, when Hanji came back she checked Eren's blood pressure-his temperature-his regeneration pressure, she turned back to Levi. "He is really sick", Hanji said with pure confidence. "Is there anything we can do", Levi asked hoping for a positive answer. "No, I'm afraid not", Hanji replied-hearing this made his heart sank. Hanji disappeared for a while then came back with light blue pajamas and a fresh pair of Eren's underwear. "Help me get him changed", Hanji said. "No leave me to change him", Levi said pushing her out the room. Levi didn't mind Hanji changing Eren's clothes but he didn't want her to become satisfied with Eren's genitals. Levi took all the clothes off and underwear and put the fresh clothes on, Hanji came back with a bowl of water and rags-Levi took them and place on the bedside table. "I'm going back outside get me if you need me", Hanji said. "Alright", Levi replied-with that Hanji left the room. Levi brushed Eren's hair out of the way and puts a wet rag on Eren's forehead. Levi looked at the boy, Eren looked pale-had difficulties breathing and there was a blush across his face. Meanwhile Hanji walked back outside to watch everyone. "How is he", Moblit asked as Hanji approached him. "Not good", Hanji replied. "He has a fever-he sweats from time to time, he's breathing heavily and he looks extremely pale", Hanji continued. "I am not surprised, as its really hot today", said Moblit. "Training over for today, got get yourselves cleaned up", shouted Hanji. Everyone went inside the cabin part from Mikasa and Armin. "Is Eren ok", Mikasa asked worriedly. "He's fine just quite ill though", Hanji replied with a smile. Mikasa and Armin relaxed and headed indoors. The next morning Levi was doing some paperwork in Eren's room, when he heard a groan coming from Eren. Levi went straight over to Eren's bedside. "Where am I", he asked, just then Eren started coughing fiercely. "Ssh, we're in the infirmary, get some rest", Levi said softly while he stroked Eren's head. "What time is it", Eren asked in a raspy voice. "It's evening", Levi replied. Eren's slowly closed and he fell back to sleep.

It was early evening the next day when Eren woke up again, this time he felt a lot better-the door opened and it was Levi. "Evening captain", Eren said brightly. "You seem better today", said Levi. "I do it must be that long sleep I had", Eren stretched and yawned big. Suddenly Eren grabbed his crotch and raced to the bathroom. "I really need a wee", he cried. Eren raced in-pulled down his pants and underwear-aimed into the toilet and urinated, after that Eren walked back. "Did you have fun", Levi said smirking. "Yes I did", Eren burst out laughing while Levi giggled, the pair high fived each other and hugged. "There's some left over sandwiches left from lunch", said Levi. Just then Eren's stomach gave a rumble. "Yeah I could do with something to eat", Eren replied. The two walked off to the dining room, holding hands and talking about happy stuff.

 **I have finished,**

 **Eren: yay finally**

 **Hanji: I hope ya all had fun**


End file.
